fcifandomcom-20200223-history
IT at School/HOWTOs
Grub floppy creation Insert a blank floppy disk into the floppy drive and type the following command in the terminal su - (change to super user) grub-floppy /dev/fd0 after this command that floppy will became a grub floppy 'Grub cd creation'First log in as root ,take the terminal and type the following commands mkdir –p iso/boot/grub it will create a folder named iso in root’s home folder.That contain boot ,that boot contain grub folders cp /lib/grub/i386-pc/stage2_eltorito iso/boot/grub (enter) mkisofs –R –b boot/grub/stage2_eltorito –no-emul-boot –boot-load-size 4 –boot-info-table –o grub.iso iso Grub editing by using grub floppy/cd If you are editing grub using grub floopy set the floppy drive as first boot device in BOIS If you are editing grub using grub CD set the CDdrive as first boot device in BOIS Then we get a terminal with grub> ,Then type the following commands root (hd0, Press double tab , then it shows all partion in that disk, find out linux partition number which is the line containing ext2fs and ended with 0x83 suppose that number is 4 root (hd0,4) enter kernel /boot/vm (Press tab key) root=dev/hda5 enter key initrd /boot/initrd (Press tab key) enter key boot Then it will began to boot ,after booting take a root terminal, type the command grub-install /dev/hda to install that grub on to the master boot record Deb Cd Creation All down loaded packages will be down loaded into /var/cache/apt/archieves copy all packages without partial folder and create a foldera folder named deb in user’s home directory and paste it into that folder than take a terminal ,type this command apt-ftparchive packages deb | gzip > Packages.gz Then it will create a folder named Packages.gz in home directory Burn the 2 folders (deb and Packages.gz)by using gnome baker to create a DEB CD CD ImageCreation To create a image of a cd Insert the cd, take a root terminal , type the following command dd if=/dev/hdc of=anyname.iso then it will create an iso image of that CD in home directory synaptic package manager This software help you to install/remove new/existing packages into ur it@school linux operating system Desktop ->administration -> synapticpackagemanager package installation from deb cd edit->add CD rom Then an index file of that deb cd will be created on repository Package installation from internet Settings->repository->new Eg: URL: http://ftp.debian.org/debian Distribution : stable section : main Next ok button, reload.then it will download an index files(repository) from http://ftp.debian.org/debian ) Now repositories are added , For to install a package in both cases first Click status->not installed Then it will shows all not installed packages, click any packages then type the name of your package which you want to install,then it will shows that package Right click->mark for installation->mark->applay->tobe installed->apply Then it will began to install that package from internet Remote desktop by using vnc viewer Before starting it you have to do some settings Application->systemtool->login screen setup In security option unmark disallow TCP connection In XDMCP ,enable XDMCP Now settings are ok Then application->run application Type xvncviewer Run Type the ip address of the system ,which you want to see the desktop Press big enter key only Remote desktop from command terminal Press Alt+clt+f1 Log in as root type X : 1 –query ipadress Then you can log in to that system For to get our own system’s desktop press alt+f7 For to get other’s system’s desktop press alt+f8 for to get next system’s desktop alt+clt+f2 type X : 1 –query ipadress Then you can log in to that system For to get our own system’s desktop press alt+f7 For to get 1st system’s desktop press alt+f8 For to get 2st system’s desktop press alt+f9 Similarly 5 system’s desktops can see ( alt+f7 to alt +f12,) For to disconnect from one connection Take the corresponding terminal press clt+c Malayalam font installation (for browsers) Take mozilla web browser Type www.google.com Type matweb.ttf Save all Malayalam fonts into your system , in default it will save into your home directory Create a folder named .fonts in to your home directory Copy all saved fonts and paste into .fonts folder Next take a terminal fc-cache now fonts are installed, close all areary opened browsers ip address assigning desktop->administration->networking root password etho0 -. > properties eg: ip: 192.168.0.1 subnet mask: 255.255.255.0 gateway : ip addr of the net connected system press ok press dns, add button to add the dns ip press ok how to find out your ip address take terminal su – ifconfig To find out whether your system is connected to other system Ping ip addr of other systems ip address Commandline In default there are 7 terminal they are 1,2,3,…….7. It can opened by pressing clt+alt+f1,clt+alt+f2,…………..,clt+alt+f7 are the command promt clt+alt+f7 is graphical mode. When we press the clt+alt+f1 terminal 1 is open then it will show login name & password For example Login name : debian Password: ******** Then it show as debian(username)@debian(hostname)~(home directory)$ (normal user) If it super it will be like this debian(host)~(home directory)#(super user) Command Pwd ->present working directory ls -> list directory and file ls –l ( list the directory and file in details) ls –a (list the hidden files) Shortcuts in the command promt Clt+a = the beginning of the command Clt+e = the end of the command Clt+k=the right side will be deleted Clt+u=the left side will be deleted If want more about a command just debian@debian$ man (command) for example man ls if want to know brief idea about the command just type debian@debian~$ whatis (command) for example whatis ls command to find a vga card debian@debian~$ lspci |grep VGA command to redirect a command output to a file debian@debian~$ command > filename for example debian@debian~$ lspci > file.txt short cut in command debian@debian~$ alias c=clear Short cut in the Graphical mode How to run as root user in graphic mode when you login as normal user Just press alt+f2 then you will get run terminal box type gksu nautilus After that you will get home directory of root in graphical How we can edit root user privilege file when we login as normal user Just press alt+f2 then you will get run terminal box type gksu gedit After that you will get gedit with root privilege